Undefined (TRANS)
by talibbh
Summary: [ONESHOT] Karena garis tipis antara sahabat dan kekasih tidak pernah benar-benar ada antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. fluff. CHANBAEK


_**Undefined**_

 _ **By: ForeverLovingK**_

 _ **(www asianfanfics com/story/view/674499/undefined-fluff-alternateuniverse-baekyeol-chanbaek)**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **yaoi, bl, bxb, sex talk, bad words**_

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun, mereka berumur tiga tahun dan saat itu adalah hari pertama Chanyeol bersekolah di Taman Kanak-kanak. Dia adalah anak yang sangat cengeng; dia tidak pernah berada jauh dari keluarganya dalam waktu yang lama. Dia rindu ibunya dan ayahnya dan juga kakak perempuannya, dan tempat baru ini sangat mengerikan bahkan dengan mainan yang berwarna-warni dan terang dan juga anak-anak lain yang berlarian kesana kemari dengan riang. Dia tidak terbiasa berada di antara banyak anak-anak tanpa orang tuanya disana jika terjadi apa-apa, maka dari itu dia duduk di bawah meja hijau bundar dengan kedua kakinya dipeluk sampai depan dadanya dan pipinya ditumpukan di lututnya. Satu hal yang dia syukuri tentang tempat ini adalah tempat ini berisik – cukup berisik untuk dia menangis sebanyak yang dia mau tanpa orang lain mendengarnya.

Jadi menangis adalah hal yang dia lakukan, bahkan tidak mencoba untuk meredamnya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tangannya atau di lututnya karena dia tau tidak aka nada yang mendengarnya. Dan dia sangat terkejut saat seorang bocah laki-laki menengokan kepalanya ke bawah meja dan menatap Chanyeol sebelum bertanya,"apa yang terjadi?" Dia memberi Chanyeol sekitar setengah detik untuk merespon sebelum dia merangkak ke bawah meja dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Chanyeol dan mengusap air matanya dengan jari-jarinya yang kecil dan _chubby_ , membuat Chanyeol makin terkejut. "Jangan menangis! Kenapa kamu menangis? Kamu tidak perlu menangis!"

Chanyeol tiba tiba terdiam, tangisannya berhenti karena bocah laki-laki yang aneh dan tidak dia ketahui yang sedang berada di depan dia mengatakan untuk tidak menangis. Itu aneh karena biasanya saat Chanyeol menangis, orang-orang yang menenangkan dia hanyalah orang tuanya dan kakak perempuannya. Anak-anak lain biasanya hanya melihat sekilas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi lalu pergi berlalu untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Dia hampir menyangka anak baru akan melakukan yang sama, tetapi dia tidak. Dia duduk dengan kakinya yang dilipat dan tangan di pangkuannya menunggu Chanyeol untuk menjawab. Chanyeol memerlukan beberapa saat untuk menyadari itu dan ketika dia menyadarinya, dia secara otomatis mengucapkan hal pertama yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku rindu ibuku."

Bocah laki-laki di sebelah dia terdiam, dan saat itu Chanyeol baru memperhatikan bahwa dia mengusap wajahnya selama itu. Bocah aneh itu menatap Chanyeol dan bertanya, "itu saja?" dan itu membuat Chanyeol menangis lagi karena tidak hanya dia merindukan orang tua dan kakak perempuannya, dia terlihat seperti bayi cengeng di depan satu-satunya anak yang mau berbicara dengannya sepanjang hari. Dia bersyukur lagi karena tempat itu terlalu berisik baginya untuk didengar karena dia menangis menjadi-jadi dalam hitungan detik—lengkap dengan isak tangis dan cegukan.

Tetapi dia hanya menangis untuk sesaat karena bocah di sebelahnya bereaksi dengan sangat cepat, mengusap pipi _chubby_ Chanyeol dengan tangan kecilnya sendiri, mengusap seluruh air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. "Hey, hey, tunggu, kenapa kamu menangis? Jangan menangis! Apakah aku salah berbicara? Jangan menangis!" tetapi, saat Chanyeol tidak kunjung tenang – karena dia sendiri tidak bisa tenang saat ini, dia cukup histeris – bocah itu berhenti mengusap pipinya dan bertumpu di kedua lututnya untuk membawa Chanyeol ke dekapannya. "Wow, kau sangat tinggi," dia berkata setelah beberapa waktu di sekitar telinga Chanyeol, dan membuat Chanyeol cukup terkejut untuk berhenti menangis terisak, air mata masih menetes di pipinya.

"Apa?"

"Kamu sangat tinggi," bocah itu mengulang tanpa ragu, lengannya masih melingkar di leher Chanyeol. "ngomong ngomong, kamu umur berapa? Apakah kamu baru? Aku pikir kamu baru, karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Nama kamu siapa?" Bocah aneh ini berbicara cepat sekali, hanya itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan, dan dia harus me-reka ulang kata-katanya di dalam kepalanya agar dia bisa menjawab dengan benar. "Namaku Chanyeol," dia berkata setelah beberapa saat, "Park Chanyeol. Aku berumur tiga tahun." Dia berhenti sebentar, menautkan alisnya karena dia yakin dia melupakan sesuatu. Dan bocah aneh di depannya membantu dia dengan mengulang kata-katanya. "Hi Chanyeol, aku Byun Baekhyun. Apakah kamu baru? Aku pikir kamu baru, karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Baekhyun. Dalam pikiran Chanyeol yang berumur tiga tahun, dia berpikir bahwa nama Baekhyun sangat cocok dengan bocah di depan dia – sangat cantik, namun dalam wujud seorang lelaki, seperti bocah itu sendiri. Dalam pikiran Chanyeol yang berumur tiga tahun, dia juga berpikir bahwa Baekhyun menunggu jawaban, jadi dia berkata, "Ya, aku baru. Ini hari pertamaku."

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat lebih cerah seperti bohlam lampu yang baru saja dihidupkan, dan sebelum Chanyeol bisa bertanya, Baekhyun mengambil pergelangan tangannya dan berkata, "Hey, pantas saja kamu sangat sedih! Kamu baru! Tidak apa-apa untuk takut karena kamu baru tapi tidak ada yang harus kamu takuti, lihat!" Dia membalikan badannya dan mulai menunjuk ke berbagai arah. "Sebelah sana ada balok-balok, dan di sebelah sana ada _puzzle,_ dan sebelah sana ada papan tulis – dan juga di sebelah sana ada…"

Dan dia tetap mengoceh, menarik Chanyeol keluar dari bawah meja untuk melihat barang-barang yang ada di kelas dengan lebih jelas. Chanyeol hanya melihat Baekhyun dengan takjub, karena sekarang cahaya bisa menyinari mereka dengan langsung dia bisa melihat mata si bocah yang lebih kecil berbinar, cara senyumnya mencerminkan matanya dan matanya mencerminkan senyumnya seakan keduanya untuk lebih bersinar dari semua hal yang bersinar yang Chanyeol pernah lihat di hidupnya – dan walaupun Chanyeol hanya berumur tiga tahun, dia telah melihat banyak hal yang bersinar, seperti lampu yang mereka gantung di sekitar rumah mereka saat Natal.

Dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang Baekhyun katakana selama beberapa saat, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun berbalik badan ke arahnya dan mengatakan sesuatu ke dia dan dia mengedipkan matanya terbangun dari lamunannya. Chanyeol membutuhkan satu menit untuk mencerna ucapan Baekhyun tapi saat dia mulai mencernanya Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk merespon sebelum Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman lebarnya dan menarik Chanyeol ke pojok aktivitas terdekat.

"Karena aku membuatmu berhenti menangis dan aku akan mengajakmu bersamaku kamu harus menjadi sahabatku, oke? Tidak ada menangis!"

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan menggumam, "Oke."

 _Blurred_

Mempercepat waktu ke sekolah menengah pertama dan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan rumah Baekhyun – sebuah rumah kecil hanya satu setengah blok dari rumahnya – mengetukan kakinya dengan tidak sabar di pinggir jalan (walaupun, jika dia jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, dia tidak mungkin bisa tidak sabar jika itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun). Dia menghela nafasnya, alisnya bertautan di atas matanya yang besar dan gelap, jika seseorang melihatnya dari jauh, muka masamnya akan sementara mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari telinganya yang besar (dia benci telinganya, berpikir bahwa mereka sangat aneh, dan Baekhyun memanggilnya telinga Yoda namun selalu berakhir dengan memainkannya dengan perhatian). Malahan, mata mereka akan terpaku pada matanya yang disipitkan.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun telat. Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak sabar dengan Baekhyun tapi paling tidak dia bisa mencoba. Chanyeol telah berdiri di depan rumah lelaki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya selama 3 menit meskipun Chanyeol menelepon Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu dan Baekhyun berjanji bahwa dia sudah siap. Chanyeol menggeram sebal saat Baekhyun akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , keluar dari rumahnya, dan bahkan dari tempat dia berdiri di depan gerbang lima belas meter dari sahabatnya, dia bisa melihat wajah memelasnya. Itu sangat menyebalkan karena Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan muka memelasnya Baekhyun; dia tidak pernah bisa sebal terlalu lama, maka dari itu Baekhyun selalu lolos dari apapun yang dia lakukan, tidak peduli seberapa sering itu terjadi dan membuat Chanyeol sebal.

Dia juga kenal Baekhyun cukup lama untuk tahu apa yang akan dia ucapkan bahkan sebelum dia sampai ke gerbang, dan tentu saja saat dia berjalan keluar dari gerbang dan berjalan di trotoar sebelah sahabatnya, dia berbalik, mengangkatkan tangannya seperti menyerah, dan berkata, "aku bisa jelaskan." Chanyeol hanya bisa membayangkan apa alas an Baekhyun kali ini, walaupun dia berpikir mungkin berhubungan dengan kucingnya dan juga _shower._ Dan tentu saja saat Baekhyun menjelaskan alasannya, dia menyebutkan kucingnya yang tidak mau keluar dari _bathtub_ dan menyalakan _shower_ saat kucingnya masih di dalam _bathtub_. Lalu dia mulai menceritakan bagaimana mengeringkan bulu kucingnya dengan pengering sebelum dia sendiri mandi dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumannya karena cerita Baekhyun semakin konyol tiap harinya.

"Baek, Baek, Baek," dia mulai, mencoba berbicara di tengah-tengah ocehan sahabatnya, walaupun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Chanyeol memutar kedua matanya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang kurus (dia selalu menggoda yang lebih tua tentang itu; dia mempunyai pergelangan tangan dan jari-jari yang kurus – "Kamu seharusnya menjadi model tangan untuk poster yang digantung di _nail salon_!" – dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya dari mereka – "Bagaimana _kau_ bisa tahu apa yang digantung di dalam _nail salon_ , Chanyeol?") dan mulai menariknya berjalan. "Baek," dia berkata saat lelaki yang disebut tersandung kakinya sendiri saat mencoba mengikuti kecepatan Chanyeol berjalan – selama mereka mengenal satu sama lain, Chanyeol selalu bertambah tinggi – "tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, sekarang _please,_ tidak ada pembicaraan tentang kucingmu, oke?"

Baekhyun terdiam di belakangnya, dan dia hanya bisa membayangkan wajah tercengang Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun hanya diam jika dia terkejut. Dia melirik ke belakang hanya melihat Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya, mata coklatnya yang lebar dan bibirnya yang hampir dimanyunkan. Itu membuatnya jelek karena Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi itu saat dia benar-benar sedih dan tidak mau memberitahunya (walaupun dia tahu Chanyeol tahu semua ekspresi dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya setelah sembilan tahun pertemanan).

Meskipun mereka sudah sangat telat, Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik badan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Baek," dia berkata, senyum yang tadinya ada beberapa saat lalu sekarang berubah masam dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan mata coklatnya, alis bertautan. Dia tidak akan berbicara, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum dia merentangkan lengannya. Dia tidak bertanya ada apa dengan Baekhyun, karena dia sudah tahu; dia menyelanya saat Baekhyun tengah bercerita tentang kucingnya, dan Baekhyun sangat terikat dengan kucingnya. Sudah dua tahun semenjak mereka memberikannya kucing dan Baekhyun mencintainya seperti adiknya sendiri. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan dia dapat karena apa yang diperbuatnya. Jadi dia berdiri dengan lengan yang direntangkan, matanya menatap mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu setengah menit hanya untuk menatap Chanyeol, lalu ke lengan Chanyeol yang direntangkan, lalu kembali ke wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu yang lebih tua butuh sedikit dorongan, dan jadi tidak peduli dengan tingginya dan bagaimana dia akan terlihat, he menggembungkan pipinya dan melambaikan tangannya untuk mengundangnya. Baekhyun tidak ragu-ragu lagi, menggantungkan dirinya di tubuh Chanyeol dan menempelkan wajahnya ke leher yang lebih muda. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya bahagia, karena selama dia mengenal Baekhyun, memeluk Baekhyun selalu menjadi hal favoritnya – selain anak anjing dan tawa Baekhyun dan senyuman Baekhyun.

Dia mengangkat tangannya ke kepala Baekhyun tanpa sadar, mendorong dia lebih dekat ke lehernya sedikit. Mereka tetap pada posisi itu untuk beberapa saat – cukup lama bahkan saat mereka akhirnya muncul di sekolah dengan tangan mereka bertautan bersama, Baekhyun mengoceh tentang satu hal ke hal lainnya, mereka terlambat lima belas menit pada kelas pertama mereka dan benar-benar dimarahi oleh guru mereka (walaupun, jika Chanyeol jujur, dia benar-benar tidak peduli).

 _undefined_

Sekolah menengah akhir terkenal dengan mempersulit hubungan pertemanan dari bertahun-tahun lalu, walaupun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kasus special. Mereka tidak berada di kelas yang sama tapi Chanyeol tidak terganggu karena itu, dan Baekhyun berkata mereka akan menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama, bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di kelas dan juga gossip terbaru – yang terakhir selalu sumber dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan bilang dia _hidup_ untuk satu jam periode jam makan siang tersebut dimana dia dan Baekhyun bisa duduk dan mengobrol bersama dan saling bercanda, berpegangan tangan dan tertawa ke masing-masing pundak jika ada sesuatu yang terlalu lucu. Hanya itu tidak cukup untuk dia.

Sekolah menengah akhir terkenal dengan mempersulit hubungan pertemanan dan walaupun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kasus special, sihir keadaan masih bisa, kadang-kadang, bekerja. Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang bisa bersosialisasi dengan siapa saja, dan sementara periode makan siang mereka berawal dengan mereka berdua saja di awal tahun pertama, meja mereka dengan cepat bertambah empat orang teman baru Baekhyun di tahun berikutnya – si mata bulat Do Kyungsoo, murid pertukaran pelajar dari Cina bernama Zhang Yixing yang lebih tua satu tahun di atas mereka, lelaki jahil bernama Kim Jongdae, dan si murid teladan-garis miring-kakek kakek Kim Joonmyeon, yang juga satu kelas di atas mereka. Sementara satu-satunya teman Chanyeol adalah seorang campuran Cina-Kanada bernama Wu Yifan yang entah bagaimana mempunyai tinggi lebih darinya. Chanyeol dan Yifan berada di kelas seni bersama, dan walaupun dengan perbedaan umur (Yifan beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya) mereka berhasil menjadi teman dekat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap saling berbicara satu sama lain lebih daripada yang lain, tapi entah bagaimana menjadi berbeda; mereka kadang menghibur teman-temannya, walaupun kebanyakan waktu mereka menghibur satu sama lain, dan Chanyeol tidak pernah pandai dalam berbagi dengan orang lain kecuali Baekhyun, dan dia sangat tidak berbakat dalam berbagi Baekhyun. Dia itu itu bodoh, tapi setelah menghabiskan tiga belas tahun tidak dengan siapapun kecuali Baekhyun, dia benar-benar tidak suka saat ada orang lain memotong waktu mereka berdua. Makan siang satu jam mereka tidak cukup karena sekarang tidak hanya mereka berdua saja. Chanyeol bersyukur mereka mempunyai teman-teman yang banyak, tapi ada beberapa waktu dimana dia tidak ingin apapun dan hanya ingin meluangkan waktu bersama Baekhyun saja. Akhir pekan mungkin akan menjadi pilihan yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, hanya saja sekolah mereka banyak sekali memberikan mereka tugas.

Chanyeol tidak suka menunjukkan Baekhyun saat dia sedih atau tidak nyaman; bahkan, dia pikir tidak ada hal lain yang lebih dia tidak suka selain menunjukkan Baekhyun saat dia sedih walaupun dia sangat yakin Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat dia merasa lebih baik. Baekhyun biasanya yang terbuka; Chanyeol, paling tidak sejak hari-harinya di taman kanak-kanak dahulu, mencoba untuk tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya terlalu sedih depan Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun adalah jiwa yang paling menenankan yang ada di planet ini, tentu, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun khawatir apalagi hanya karena hal sepele yaitu dia yang egois dan defensif karena mereka telah membuat teman.

Jadi dia membendung rasa cemburunya setiap seseorang mengalihkan Baekhyun dari percakapan mereka untuk mengatakan lelucon bodoh atau menceritakan kejadian lucu di kelas. Dia menghiraukannya tanpa masalah. Pada awalnya. Tetapi saat tahun kedua berjalan itu terjadi lebih sering, dan Chanyeol merasa dia akan kehilangan sahabatnya kepada mereka. Dia tahu itu adalah pemikiran yang bodoh karena Baekhyun masih berbicara dengannya lebih daripada dengan yang lain tapi waktu makan siang mereka bersama – salah satu bagian dari hari dimana mereka bisa benar-benar mengobrol tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan akan ditabrak mobil atau harus menghindar dari seseorang yang berman _skateboard_ – sekarang menjadi waktu mereka untuk mengobrol dengan teman mereka yang lain lebih dari apapun. Mereka hanya punya waktu istirahat sebentar di kelas untuk itu; Chanyeol merasa itu tidak adil.

Dia semakin tidak ahli dalam menyembunyikan emosinya; karena Yifan berbisik saat makan siang dan bertanya jika dia baik-baik saja, dia berkata Chanyeol terlihat tidak bersemangat. Dia melemparkan sebuah lelucon dan tertawa kecil, tapi Yifan dua tahun lebih tua darinya, dan walaupun dia jarang berbicara dia cukup tanggap. Dia mengangkat alisnya melihat ke arah Chanyeol, lalu melirik ke Baekhyun, lalu kembali lagi ke Chanyeol seakan mengatakan, "Aku tahu itu tentang dia, jadi ceritakan." Chanyeol merasakan perutnya bergejolak, tapi yang hanya dia lakukan adalah menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya aku berlebihan, seperti biasa." Dia menangkap bagaimana Baekhyun melirik ke arahnya dari sudut matanya, walaupun lelaki yang lebih kecil tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya kembali ke percakapannya bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mungkin akan merasa lega jika bukan karena dia tahu saat Baekhyun melakukan itu, artinya dia akan menariknya di saat mereka sendiri.

Chanyeol merasa perutnya berputar-putar saat dia meninggalkan kelasnya untuk mencari Baekhyun untuk jalan pulang bersama. Tanpa dia sadar, Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya di depan sekolah dan mereka berjalan keluar gedung sekolah menuju rumah masing-masing. Mereka berjalan dalam diam selama beberapa menit, Baekhyun memegang tali tas sekolahnya, langkah kakinya pelan dan lesu membuat Chanyeol berfikir dia tidak bergerak sama sekali (sungguh, kakinya terlihat hampir tidak meninggalkan aspal). Mereka menempuh setengah perjalanan ke rumah saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbicara , "jadi," dengan nada yang acuh tak acuh.

Chanyeol balasn menggumam sama acuh tak acuhnya walaupun sebenarnya hatinya berdebar di dadanya. Dia mendengar Baekhyun berdeham dan dia tahu semuanya akan keluar. "Aku mendengar kau memberitahu Yifan hyung kau berlebihan tentang sesuatu." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti, dan Chanyeol, sadar dengan sekelilingnya dan semua pergerakan yang dibuat oleh yang lebih kecil, berhenti dan berbalik untuk berhadapan dengannya. " Kau tidak pernah berlebihan tentang apapun, Chanyeol," Baekhyun berkata setelah dia berdiam sebentar. "Jika kau sangat stress tentang sesuatu, kau bertindak, tapi kau tidak pernah berlebihan tentang apapun."

Dia menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya, dan Chanyeol berjanji dia tidak akan jatuh dengan mata coklat itu tapi sesaat Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan bertanya, "Jadi beritahu aku, Chanyeol, ada apa?" dia tanpa sadar memberitahu semuanya. Saat dia selesai menceritakan semuanya dia memainkan tangannya sendiri dengan gugup, matanya mengarah ke sepatu Baekhyun daripada wajahnya (walaupun seberapa dekat mereka berkat trotoar dan tinggi dia yang bertambah akhir-akhir ini, sepatunya kelihatan tidak terlalu jauh dari wajah Baekhyun).

Dia merasa gugup selama beberapa detik saat Baekhyun tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Lalu dia mendengar helaan nafas dan merasa sepasang lengan menyelinap di bawah lengannya untuk memeluk badannya; dia merasakan wajah Baekhyun menempel di dadanya dan mendengar yang terdengar seperti " _God_ , Chanyeol," meredam di bajunya. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu melihat ke bawah melihat Baekhyun memeluknya sangat erat, wajahnya menempel di dadanya. "Kau sangat bodoh," dia mendengar si lebih tua berkata. Dan dia hanya berdiri tercengang karena dia tidak begitu yakin dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

Mereka berdiri seperti itu selama beberapa saat dalam diam, dan Chanyeol harus memindahkan Baekhyun ke pinggir jalan karena orang-orang lewat (dan mereka bahkan tidak peduli untuk mencoba menyembunyikan tatapan mereka), sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya menarik diri dan melihat wajah Chanyeol. "Kau kadang bisa sangat bodoh, kau tahu?" Bibir Chanyeol mengerut lebih dalam mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya, dan dia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya apa maksudnya tapi dia terdiam saat dia merasakan Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi yang lebih tinggi. "Shush, Yeol. Kau harus tahu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu untuk orang lain. Kau selalu bersamaku hampir seumur hidupku. Percaya padaku, kau tidak akan kemana-mana." Lalu dia tersenyum lebar seakan dia tidak mencium pipinya beberapa detik yang lalu, karena mereka telah melakukan hal-hal aneh sebagai teman (bahkan bercanda setuju untuk melakukan _first kiss_ satu sama lain suatu waktu agar saat mereka berkencan dengan orang lain pertama kali tidak akan canggung) tapi mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayang sebanyak _itu._ Mereka tidak pernah melewati sebatas berpegangan tangan (dan kadang berpelukan saat menonton film atau apapun itu, walaupun mereka tidak menyebutnya itu; mereka menyebutnya _Baekhyun anemia dan Chanyeol hangat_ walaupun mereka berdua tahu benar apa sebenarnya). Itu membuat dunia Chanyeol sedikit berputar, karena walaupun itu baru dan asing dia merasa itu _familiar_ , hampir sama seperti saat mereka berpelukan dan berpegangan tangan.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun saat Baekhyun memberikan senyuman yang super lebar, perutnya bergejolak. Mungkin dia harus mengambil kesempatan akan janji yang mereka buat untuk melakukan _first kiss_ suatu saat nanti.

 _indeterminate_

Baekhyun tidak berbohong saat dia bilang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Chanyeol, dan selama sekolah menengah akhir, tidak ada yang berubah kecuali mereka yang sekarang kadang mencium pipi masing-masing untuk kenyamanan. Teman-teman mereka merasa aneh saat pertama mereka melakukannya di depan seluruh teman-temannya, tetapi mereka tidak berkomentar apapun (walaupun Yifan memberikan Chanyeol tatapan yang sepertinya menembus jiwanya). Baekhyun berlaku seperti itu adalah hal yang paling normal di dunia, tapi Chanyeol bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah sampai telinganya.

Tanpa memedullikan apa yang dipikirkan teman-temannya, mereka berlanjut melakukan itu, dan mereka secara bertahap mulai terbiasa dengan persahabatan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang yang aneh mereka. Saat tahun kedua mereka berakhir, Yifan lulus dan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan _first kiss_ mereka suatu malam seminggu setelah sekolah berakhir untuk liburan musim panas.

Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Chanyeol, bermain kartu dengan suara televisi sebagai latar belakang. Saat itu jam dua dini hari, dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka masih terjaga memainkan permainan bodoh ini saat dia mengocok kartunya, tetapi dia tidak berkata apapun. Dia duduk dalam diam, merasa mata Baekhyun memperhatikan dia, saat dia mengocok tumpukan kartu dan mulai membagikan kartunya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu Baekhyun berkata, "Chanyeol, kita harus berciuman." Dan Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan menjatuhkan tumpukan kartu, membuat kartunya berantakan lagi.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya menatap kartu-kartu yang berantakan untuk menatap sahabatnya, setengah dirinya berharap sahabatnya hanya bercanda dan setengah dirinya lagi sangat berharap dia tidak bercanda. Setengah dirinya yang kedua menang, karena Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan mata coklatnya yang berbinar, wajahnya serius meskipun matanya berbinar.

"Uh, apa?" Chanyeol mempunyai kemampuan sendiri dalam berkata.

"Kita harus berciuman," Baekhyun mengulang tanpa berkedip, dan Chanyeol mencoba menghindar tatapannya. Mungkin karena ini sangat larut malam (atau dini di pagi hari; terserah; sama saja), karena bukan mereka tidak pernah membicarakannya sebelumnya, tidak peduli kalau itu hanya bercanda, tapi Chanyeol merasa wajahnya memerah sampai ujung telinganya. Di dalam ruangan sudah hangat, tetapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa sangat panas. Sahabatnya melanjutkan seakan tidak menyadarinya (walaupun Chanyeol yakin dia menyadarinya).

"Kau ingat, Chanyeol? Kita berkata kita akan melakukan _first kiss_ kita satu sama lain jadi saat kita benar-benar berkencan tidak akan canggung." Chanyeol mengangguk, menggumamkan, "Ya, aku ingat." Dan Baekhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum berkata, "Jadi kita harus berciuman. Kita sebentar lagi akan kelas tiga, kau tahu, aku cukup yakin kehidupan kencan kita aka nada sebentar." Dia terdiam sebentar seperti memikirkan sesuatu, lalu menambahkan, "Lagipula, kita bukan anak kecil lagi."

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tertawa atas ucapannya, karena dia berpikir berapa lama lagi yang harus mereka tempuh sebelum mereka benar-benar bisa disebut dewasa. Mereka hanya akan naik ke kelas tiga, demi apapun. Dan sekarang Baekhyun membuat mereka terdengar sangat tua. Mungkin ini karena jam dua dini hari, tapi untuk sebuah alasan Chanyeol merasakan perutnya berputar-putar, karena dia menyadari Baekhyun secara tak langsung mengisyaratkan kencan, dan bayangan akan Baekhyun berkencan membuatnya sedih. Dia tidak suka membagi Baekhyun, meski itu terdengar bodoh. Baekhyun berkencan berarti Baekhyun membagi waktunya antara siapapun yang Baekhyun pilih untuk dikencaninya dan dia, dan dia tidak suka ide itu sedikit pun; tidak saat dia mulai sangat terbiasa memiliki Baekhyun hampir seluruh waktunya selama tiga belas tahun ini. Mungkin karena ini sangat larut malam (atau dini di pagi hari; terserah; sama saja), mungkin karena ini jam dua dini hari, tapi Chanyeol menyetujuinya. "Okay," dia berkata, suaranya terdengar lebih yakin daripada yang dia rasakan. "Kita bisa melakukan itu."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar responnya. "Astaga, Yeol,kau sangat pandai berkata, kau tahu itu?" Respon Chanyeol hanya menjitak kepala Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun tertawa lagi, mengusap bagian kepala yang dijitak, sebelum dia menatap Chanyeol. "Okay, okay, aku menyerah. Ayo melakukan _itu_." Dia membuat muka yang bodoh saat dia mengatakannya, jelas-jelas mengejek Chanyeol karena pilihan katanya yang buruk, tapi Chanyeol memilih mengabaikannya dan menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak yakin apakah karena pencahayaannya atau bukan, tapi dia bersumpah Baekhyun terlihat sangat _excited._

Mereka duduk dan menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, lalu Baekhyun bersuara, " _Well_ , bukannya kau akan melakukan _itu_ , Yeol?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut; Baekhyun mengharapkan _dia_ untuk memulai duluan? Dia? Park Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol yang berteman dengan Baekhyun karena _Baekhyun_ yang berinisiatif untuk datang dan bertanya kenapa dia menangis di taman kanak-kanak saat mereka berumur _tiga tahun_? Park Chanyeol yang jarang memimpin Baekhyun tetapi malah mengikutinya seperti anak anjing (yang sangat besar) yang patuh? Baekhyun pasti gila.

"Maaf, _apa_?"

Dia bersumpah Baekhyun terlihat girang, saat lelaki yang lebih kecil menunjukkan salah satu senyuman lebarnya yang terkenal. "Aku bilang, bukannya kau akan melakukan _itu_ , Yeol? Ayo, lakukanlah. Aku menunggu." Matanya berbinar nakal, dan Chanyeol berpikir jika dia membenci Baekhyun rasanya akan seperti saat perutnya berputar-putar gugup. Dia duduk dan menatap Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat , laliu mengguman, "Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu, Byun." Tapi tetap saja, dia mencodongkan badannya dengan posisi duduk – bersilang seperti yang diajarkan gurunya di taman kanak-kanak tiga belas, hampir empat belas, tahun yang lalu – menangkup wajah Baekhyun di tangan besarnya, dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan canggung. Dia membiarkannya menempel selama beberapa saat, dan menarik diri secara tiba-tiba, menjatuhkan tangannya lemas di sampingnya, bibir sahabatnya masih terasa di bibirnya.

Dia membuka kedua matanya, lalu tersadar bahwa dia telah menutupnya, dan melihat Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya seperti dia baru membuka matanya juga. Lalu Baekhyun memandangnya, sesuatu terlihat berkelap-kelip di sepanjang wajahnya tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menerka apa itu, walaupun dia mencoba untuk mengambilnya agar dia bisa menerkanya.

" _Wow_ , Yeol," Baekhyun berbicara setelah beberapa saat, "Aku belum pernah dicium sebelumnya, tapi astaga aku yakin tadi cukup buruk untuk standar _first kiss_." Meskipun Chanyeol tidak terlalu percaya Baekhyun berpikir itu _terlalu_ buruk karena warna merah merona di sepanjang pipi pucatnya, dan untuk beberapa alasan pikiran itu membuat dadanya bergetar indah. Membutuhkan beberapa waktu sampai mereka menyadarkan diri mereka – sesuatu telah berubah, dan Chanyeol tahu bukan hanya dia yang merasakannya – tetapi saat mereka sadar mereka mengumpulkan kartu-kartunya, mengocoknya, dan bermain lagi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sisa masa sekolah menengah akhir berjalan dengan samar. Tahun ketiga mereka membawa satu lagi murid pertukaran dari Cina dengan nama Huang Zitao, lebih dikenal dengan nama Tao, lelaki dengan kulit hitam bernama Kim Jongin yang selalu menempel dengan Kyungsoo seperti kucing Baekhyun menempel dengan Baekhyun saat menghindari air, dan sahabat Jongin yang anehnya mirip dengannya bernama Taemin, yang beberapa bulan lebih tua dan, seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, beberapa inchi lebih pendek. Taemin sama jahilnya seperti Baekhyun, dan walaupun Baekhyun menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya dengan Chanyeol, tidak jarang baginya ditemukan dengan Taemin saat dia tidak bersama Chanyeol. Lelucon sarkastik, mesum mereka membuat mereka mendapatkan panggilan _ByunTae_ , dan pertamanya Chanyeol agak kesal (karena tidak ada yang pernah memberikan nama panggilan untuk dia dan Baekhyun) namun lama-kelamaan dia menganggapnya itu lucu. Saat tahun ajaran selesai, Joonmyeon dan Yixing lulus, dan mengumumkan kepada teman-temannya sebagai pasangan – mengejutkan semuanya, karena mereka tidak pernah menyebutkannya sebelumnya atau bahkan mengisyaratkannya, meski begitu semuanya bahagia untuk mereka. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkencan selama tahun ketiga.

Tahun ketiga mereka membawa satu lagi member ke dalam grup mereka; anak tahun pertama dengan nama Oh Sehun yang tinggi dan kurus dan juga naksir dengan seorang mahasiswa yang – s _urprise surprise_ – kebetulan adalah teman baik Yifan (yang kadang suka datang ke sekolah, karena kampusnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolah). Catatan berkencan mereka tetap sama (walaupun tidak disengaja; hanya saja mereka tidak menemukan siapapun yang ingin dikencani). Seperti tahun sebelumnya, tahun keempat mereka berjalan dengan cepat dan sebelum mereka mengetahuinya, mereka berjalan ke atas panggung untuk mendapatkan diploma mereka, bersiap-siap untuk mengahadapi tahap selanjutnya dalam kehidupan mereka.

Baekhyun sangat bahagia di akhir upacara sampe semenit setelah mereka keluar aula wisuda, teman-temannya berkumpul dengannya dengan toga mereka dan baju mereka yang sopan, dia menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Mata Chanyeol seketika membelalak karena _halo, mereka ada di depan public, sekarang hanya jam tiga sore, Baekhyun benar benar sadar dan cukup istirahat dan baru saja menciumnya, what the hell_. Dia tidak mengeluh; hanya terkejut. Dan dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, walaupun perutnya serasa berputar, bahwa Baekhyun hanya melakukan itu karena dia benar-benar bahagia menyelesaikan sekolah.

Tetapi saat dia menoleh ke samping, dia melihat semua teman-temannya menatap mereka, mata membelalak dan terkejut, sebenarnya mereka sudah mengira itu akan terjadi suatu waktu tetapi tidak menyangka akan terjadi _tepat setelah wisuda kelulusan_. " _Well_ , um," Kyungsoo angkat bicara setelah beberapa saat, berdeham pelan dan langsung menarik perhatian Baekhyun, yang saat itu tidak sengaja mencekik Jongdae dengan pelukannya yang sangat erat. "Aku rasa itu cara kalian untuk mengungkapkan kalian berpacaran. Ada sesuatu tentang wisuda kelulusan, huh." Kyungsoo melirik Joonmyeon dan Yixing, keduanya berpegangan tangan di sebelah Yifan yang sangat tinggi.

"Apa?" Wajah Baekhyun terlihat bingung, alis bertautan dan bibir mengerucut masam. "Kalian bicara apa? Berpacaran?" Kyungsoo menunjuk tangannya ke arah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol merasa nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya saat Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya, alisnya masih bertautan. Baekhyun akhirnya sadar apa yang dimaksud, lalu Baekhyun akhirnya memberi Jongdae waktu untuk bernafas dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. "Oh! Oh tidak, tidak kita tidak berpacaran! Kita sahabat, ayolah. Kalian semua tahu ini!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumnya, hyung?" Chanyeol bersumpah dia bisa membunuh Taemin.

"Aku bahagia," Baekhyun menjawab tanpa ragu. "Aku _sangat_ bahagia. Aku baru saja lulus dari sekolah. _Hell,_ aku akan masuk kuliah! Itu memberikan alasan aku mencium seseorang karena aku bahagia."

"Oke, tapi dari semua orang," Jongin berkata, membantu sahabatnya, "apakah harus Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu menjawab, membuat Chanyeol ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup, "Itu bukan masalah. Lagipula ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya." Lalu, seolah-olah mata teman-temannya tidak melirik dari Chanyeol ke dia lalu balik ke Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan pergi untuk memeluk temannya yang juga lulus saat itu, berteriak, "Amber! Kita berhasil! Kita akhirnya pergi!"

Dia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk menjawab tatapan bingung dari teman-temannya."Umm."

"Bisa tolong jelaskan?" Kyungsoo bertanya, salah satu alis tebalnya terangkat.

Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat wajah Yifan yang penuh tahu.

 _open-ended_

Kehidupan kuliah menjadi salah satu hal yang Chanyeol cintai. Waktu antara kelas jauh lebih panjang, lebih santai, dan walaupun tugasnya yang banyak – apalagi untuk seseorang yang mengambil dua jurusan di musik dan sains komputer, seperti dia – dia menganggap itu lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan sekolah. Untungnya, dia dan Baekhyun masuk di sekolah yang sama, dan bahkan memiliki kelas yang sama karena Baekhyun memilih jurusan musik juga (dan Chanyeol merasa dirinya sedikir bangga karena Baekhyun mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di sekolah tersebut karena kemampuan bernyanayinya karena hey, itu adalah sahabatnya!). Dan jika itu tidak cukup juga, mereka adalah _roomates_. Chanyeol tidak berpikir dia akan lebih bersyukur karena sekolahnya membebaskan murid-muridnya untuk memilih teman sekamarnya sendiri.

Jumat malam biasanya terisi dengan pergi ke pesta dengan Baekhyun atau menetap di kamar dan menonton film sambil memeluk Baekhyun (walaupun mereka masih menyebutnya Baekhyun anemia dan Chanyeol hangat). Untuk mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol senang dengan pengaturan yang ada di kampusnya mungkin tidak cukup baginya. Ini hampir enam belas tahun dan Chanyeol akhirnya dapat meluangkan waktu yang sangat banyak dengan sahabatnya di kampus seperti seluruh hidupnya.

Mereka _masih_ belum berkencan dengan siapapun, walaupun di kampus _penuh_ dengan orang-orang yang berwajah menarik yang mungkin mereka bisa dekati kapanpun. Terlepas dari itu semua, mereka tetap memilih untuk meluangkan waktu bersama daripada yang lain. Walaupun saat mereka ada di pesta, minum dan mengenal orang-orang lain dan menjadi gila, mereka tetap selalu bersama, seakan ada tali transparan yang mengikat mereka berdua.

Saat itu adalah salah satu malam Jumat, namun, saat mereka duduk di kamar mereka menonton _Tangled_ Baekhyun memiliki salah satu ide jam tiga dini harinya (walaupun saat itu hanya setengah jam lewat tengah malam) dan, terlepas dari fakta bahwa Chanyeo telah mengenalnya hampir seluruh hidupnya, membuat yang lebih tinggi sedikit terkejut.

"Chanyeol kita harus melakukan seks."

Chanyeol tersedak keripik yang sedang dia makan, dan memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya sampai dia bisa bernafas lagi. Tetap saja, saat yang lebih tinggi akhirnya _bisa_ bernafas, dia memberikan Baekhyun ekspresi bingung, tangannya mengusap jakunnya yang perih. "Maaf, _apa_?"

"Aku bilang kita harus melakukan seks," Baekhyun menjawab blak-blakan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang dia setujui dengan Baekhyun; berciuman saja sudah sangat berat, tapi _seks_? Dia cukup yakin Baekhyun sudah kehilangan pikirannya, karena dia jelas-jelas tidak minum alkohol.

"Darimana datangnya itu?" Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk bertanya. Dia merasa perutnya berputar-putar. Baekhyun, kelihatan tidak sadar (baca: mengabaikan) Chanyeol yang sedang syok, mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya memikirkannya. Maksudku, kita sudah kuliah, dan ya kita disini untuk belajar tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat kuliah. Seperti _one-night stand_ adalah hal yang biasa disini, dan tidak satupun dari kita pernah berkencan dengan seseorang atau melakukan seks atau apapun. Jadi aku berpikir, bagaimana jika aku ingin melakukan seks dengan seseorang? Aku masih perjaka. Apakah aku ingin pengalaman pertamaku adalah _one-night stand_ dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal atau apakah lebih baik aku melakukan _one-night stand_ dengan seseorang yang sudah aku kenal? Lalu kau muncul di kepalaku dan aku seperti 'hey mungkin aku akan lihat jika Yeol ingin melakukannya'. Kau tahu, seperti _first kiss_ kita. Hanya lakukan saja." Dia mengangkat bahunya lagi, dan Chanyeol merasa wajahnya sangat merah dia bersumpah dia bisa pingsan saat itu.

Mengipas dirinya sendiri – karena _whoa_ tiba-tiba udaranya menjadi sangat panas – dia melihat Baekhyun dan berkata, " _What the actual fuck,_ Baek?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alis gelapnya dan bertanya, "Apa?" Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dan kenapa dia mempertimbangkan untuk melakukannya?

"Seperti _first kiss_ kita? Baek, seks adalah hal yang sangat berbeda! Pertama, kita berdua adalah laki-laki; ada cara khusus untuk melakukannya, kau tahu, dan kita tidak mungkin untuk melakukannya. Lagipula, kita berdua laki-laki; bagaimana juga caranya saat kita melakukannya dengan perempuan?

Baekhyun mengerucut masam sekarang, menatap Chanyeol di matanya. " _Well_ aku berasumsi yang kau maksud adalah saat _kau_ melakukannya dengan perempuan karena _aku tak akan_ melakukan kegiatan seksual dengan wanita."

Dan saat itu Baekhyun mengaku kepada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol, kau tidak akan apa-apa karena, untungnya untukmu, aku sembilan puluh lima persen yakin aku adalah yang berada di posisi bawah." Chanyeol memucat akan pengakuannya, walaupun Baekhyun tetap berlanjut seakan dia hanya mengumumkan bahwa dia lebih suka pizza daripada spaghetti. "Lima persen lainnya untuk jika aku melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia jelas-jelas posisi bawah. Jongin akan sangat bersenang-senang dengannya, aku yakin."

Bagian terakhir membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, "Jongin? Apa?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Oh _please_ , Chanyeol, jangan berlagak seperti kau tidak memperhatikana bagaimana Jongin menempel dengan Kyungsoo seperti hidupnya ada di tangannya. Dan jangan berlagak seperti kau tidak memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo membiarkannya. Kyungsoo biasanya tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang selalu menempel dengannya, tapi dia membiarkan Jongin."

Chanyeol merasa dirinya bodoh, karena dia tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Dia selalu terfokus untuk memastikan bahwa tiada satupun yang mencuri Baekhyun darinya.

"Umm, oke, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya."

Baekhyun hanya mengabaikannya lalu menarik dirinya dari pelukan hangat Chanyeol dan memutar badannya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Omong-omong, Chanyeol," dia berkata, dan Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun membawa dia kembali ke percakapan mereka sebelumnya. "Aku serius. Kita harus melakukan seks. Ini akan membuat semuanya lebih simpel. Maksudku, kau mungkin tidak tertarik dengan pria tapi kau bisa berpura-pura atau apapun itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin pengalaman pertamaku dengan orang asing. Kita tidak harus melakukannya lagi."

Mata Baekhyun yang bersinar tidak biasanya membesar dan memohon kepadanya, dan Chanyeol, walaupun biasanya keras kepala dan yakin dengan jawabannya, tiba-tiba merasa tekadnya melenyap. "Tapi kita tidak punya _lube_ atau apapun itu." Dia mencoba halus, dan di telinganya bahkan terdengar tidak yakin. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kepadanya dan berkata, "Ada di laci meja sebelah tempat tidurku." Lalu dia berdiri dari tempat tidur Chanyeol dan mengambil _lube_ yang ada di laci mejanya.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya untuk apa Baekhyun mempunyai _lube_ , memikirkannya sebentar, lalu memikirkannya lagi _lebih_.

"Oke, tapi Baek, pikirkanlah dulu. Seks memerlukan kita untuk telanjang dan-"

"Lalu apa, Chanyeol? Aku pernah melihatmu telanjang sebelumnya."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat, menghela nafasnya, lalu berkata, "Tapi Baek, seks memerlukan kita untuk memasukkan _bagian_ telanjang ke dalam _bagian_ telanjang yang lain. Itu benar-benar berbeda dari kau yang hanya melihatku telanjang."

"Chanyeol, kita pernah mandi bersama. Pemikiran tentang _bagian_ telanjangmu dan _bagian_ telanjangku tidak terlalu menggangguku." Lalu bajingan mungil tersebut mengangkat salah satu alisnya, dan Chanyeol sudah merasakan tekad kuatnya sudah mulai menghilang.

"Baek waktu itu kita berumur tujuh belas tahun saat kita mandi bersama dan itu karena kita berdua tidak mau mandi dengan air dingin saat perjalanan ke danau dengan sekolah." Alasan itu akan meyakinkan jika saja suaranya tidak pecah. Senyuman Baekhyun semakin melebar, dan sebelum Chanyeol bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, matanya melihat _lube_ , lalu melihat Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan tangan di samping kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau lebih dari siapapun, Yeol." Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentil hidung Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap hidungnya yang sakit. "Aku bisa tahu saat kau mencoba untuk menyangkal sebuah ide yang kau pikir buruk walaupun kau tahu kau sebenarnya ingin melakukannya."

Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dadanya – sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman dan juga panas dan mengganggu di saat yang bersamaan. " _Fucking hell_ , Baek," dia menggeram di bibir Baekhyun sebelum membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam salah satu ide bodoh sahabatnya.

Ide Baekhyun ternyata tidak terlalu bodoh, kecuali saat pagi selanjutnya Chanyeol harus menyeret dia ke ruang makan karena si lelaki mungil sangat kesakitan untuk berjalan dan duduk. Saat yang lebih tua akhirnya duduk, dia melakukannya dengan sedikit mendesis, lalu berkata, "Sialan, Yeol, kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Dan Chanyeol menjawab, " _Kau_ yang memintanya. Berkali-kali."

 _vague_

Chanyeol merasa sisa tahun pertamanya berjalan sama seperti awal tahun, kecuali bagian dimana dia dan Baekhyun kadang terlibat dalam aktivitas seksual. Itu aneh karena Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan orientasi seksualnya sebelumnya; dia hanya berpikir dia menyukai perempuan karena laki-laki menyukai perempuan dan perempuan menyukai laki-laki dan mungkin dia hanya belum mendapatkan perempuan yang tepat. Tapi semakin banyak waktu berjalan, semakin banyak waktu yang dia luangkan dengan Baekhyun, semakin banyak dia melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun, dan memegang tangannya, dan menciumnya – dimanapun, sungguh, dari pipinya ke bibirnya dan semuanya yang ada di bawah – semakin dia berpikir bahwa mungkin dia salah menafsirkan perasaannya kepada sahabatnya. Mungkin sahabat sebenarnya tidak melakukan ciuman dan seks (yang sangat amat menyenangkan).

Tetapi dia tidak mengatakannya kepada Baekhyun; lelaki yang lebih kecil tampaknya nyaman dengan apapun itu hubungan mereka sekarang. Dia tidak begitu yakin apakah mereka _friends with benefit_ atau tetap hanya sahabat, tapi apapun itu, dia akan menerimanya. Seperti mereka berpacaran, hampir, tapi mereka tidak berpacaran. Tidak ada makan malam mewah dan menonton film; sungguh ini lebih ke berpelukan di kamar asrama menonton film atau pergi ke pesta, atau hanya seks biasa. Mereka tidak meminum wine dan makan malam, dan biasanya jika mereka pergi keluar kampus untuk bersenang-senang, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka berpacaran. Ini sangat melelahkan karena sangat membingungkan untuk Chanyeol, sunggu, tapi dia menolak untuk bertanya takut menghancurkan pertemanan mereka.

Tahun pertamanya berakhir dengan kebingungan, dan saat mereka kembali ke rumah untuk liburan sebelum memasuki tahun kedua, teman-teman mereka berkomentar bahwa sesuatu terlihat berbeda tentang mereka berdua – mereka hanya tidak tahu apa itu. Baekhyun, tentu saja, blak-blakan memberi tahu bahwa mereka sudah tidak perjaka, dan mungkin itu hanya semacam hal kedewasaan tentang kehilangan keperjakaan, tetapi fakta bahwa dia mengatakannya dengan lengan yang dilingkarkan di perut Chanyeol yang membuat teman-teman mereka melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung, dan juga mengetahui.

"Oh, jadi kalian bukan perjaka lagi," Kyungsoo berkomentar, dan ujung bibirnya mengangkat menjadi sebuah seringaian kecil yang dia tunjukkan sesekali, biasanya saat dia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak harus dia tahu. "Tolong, beri tahu kita, Baekhyun kapan _kau_ kehilangan keperjakaanmu? Dan dengan siapa? Kita sangat bingung; kau belum memberitahu kita apapun."

Dan Chanyeol berharap dia bisa menguburkan dirinya hidup-hidup karena Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan; dia tahu bertanya kepada Baekhyun seperti bertanya kepada Google; bagaimanapun itu, kalian selalu bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Oh I kehilangannya dengan Yeollie saat semester pertama. Aku terkejut tidak satupun dari kalian bertanya sebelumnya."

Chanyeol menangkap sekilas dari seringaian lebar Kyungsoo, senyuman sangat lebar Jongdae, mata Jongin yang terbelalak, senyuman lebar Taemin yang sudah mengira, dan senyuman lebar dan seringaian dari semuanya sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan mengeluarkan geraman. " _Fucking hell_ , Baek," dia berkata, "Kau tidak punya saringan di mulutmu, huh?"

"Itu yang biasanya dia ucapkan setelah kita selesai."

Dengan itu, Chanyeol mengintip dan melihat semua teman-temannya menganga. Taemin, si bajingan, adalah yang pertama yang berani bertanya. "Biasanya?" Lalu, setelah diam beberapa saat, dia menambahkan, "Apa ini artinya kalian berpacaran?"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, dan Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, aku rasa tidak." Lalu dia menatap Chanyeol dan bertanya, "Iya kan, Yeol?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan; dia rasa dia harus mengatakan sejujurnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu; aku pikir kau tahu."

Dan mereka pun terdiam canggung, lalu Taemin bertanya, "Maksudku, apakah kalian akan keberatan berpacaran satu sama lain?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika benar-benar berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Dia sadar bahwa tidak, tidak juga; dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sebenarnya, dia yakin dia akan sangat menikmatinya. Dan akhirnya, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena dia mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan lelaki yang lebih tua, dia menyatakan "Tidak, tidak juga." Taemin mengangkat salah satu alisnya ke arah mereka berdua dan berkata, "Jadi, aku rasa kalian berpacaran?" Mereka terdiam dengan canggung lagi, lalu Baekhyun mengumumkan, "Kita berpacaran." Lalu dia menatap Chanyeol, menatap teman-temannya, menatap Chanyeol, lalu kembali menatap teman-temannya dan menambahkan, "Tidak terasa berbeda."

Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat Yifan angkat bicara. "Itu karena kalian sebenarnya telah berpacaran selama hidup kalian dan tidak pernah menyadarinya." Dia memutar matanya seakan itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia, dan Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya karena, sekarang dia memikirkannya, itu benar.

Jongin dan Taemin adalah sahabat, ya, mereka berpelukan dan bercanda seperti sepasang sahabat. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat mereka berciuman, atau hanya berpegangan tangan, dan dia sangat yakin tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentang mereka yang bersama secara romantic. Malah, menurut Baekhyun, Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo dan Taemin mengejar seorang perempun di kelasnya bernama Krystal. Dia dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mengejar siapapun, dan itu akan menjelaskan kenapa Chanyeol tidak suka membagi Baekhyun dengan siapapun – kenapa Chanyeol sangat protektif dan cemburu dan terus menempel dengan Baekhyun, bahkan jika dia mencoba untuk tidak mengatakannya keras-keras.

Dia menyadarinya, saat dia melihat Baekhyun dan melihat dia memberi senyum lebar yang manis ke teman-temannya, bahwa apa yang dia rasakan ke Baekhyun bertahun-tahun bukan cinta platonic; dia _jatuh cinta_ kepada sahabatnya – atau, _well_ , kekasihnya sekarang. Dia bisa merasakannya bagaimana jantungnya berdetak cepat hanya karena melihat senyuman lebar yang ada di wajah Baekhyun.

Lalu tiba-tiba senyuman lebar Baekhyun membawanya kembali – kembali jauh ke pertemuan pertama mereka, saat Baekhyun menjelaskan semua pojok aktivitas yang berbeda-beda yang bisa mereka pakai untuk bermain dengan senyuman yang lebar, cantik, matanya yang berbinar, giginya yang putih, dan bagaimana semuanya terlihat bersinar melebihi apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, bahkan sampai sekarang. Dia kembali ke masa itu, menghidupkan kembali momen itu, merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat masih kecil; jantungnya berdetak kencang di dadanya, air matanya berhenti saat kesedihannya berganti dengan sesuatu seperti kekaguman akan bocah kecil yang cantik yang ada di depannya, memegang tangannya dan menariknya ke tempat bermain _puzzle_ dan mengajarkannya bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya, dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar perut Chanyeol saat dia mulai menangis karena tidak bisa menyatukan potongan-potongannya dan berkata, "Chanyeol-ah, jangan bersedih, kau bisa memutarnya dan terus mencoba, kau akan bisa. Mmm kau akan bisa." Dan kehangatan di dadanya karena kenyamanan yang dibawa oleh bocah yang lebih kecil, dan kebahagiaan yang membuncah saat dia menyelesaikan _puzzle_ -nya dengan bantuan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sangat gembira dia menariknya untuk sebuah pelukan. Dan kesedihan yang tidak terlupakan saat dia akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan ibunya dan harus pergi tanpa Baekhyun. Dan betapa bahagia dan leganya dia saat ibunya memberi tahu bahwa dia akan kembali lagi keesokan harinya untuk bermain bersama Baekhyun lagi.

Bahkan saat itu, Chanyeol sadar, bahkan saat itu, dia mencintai Baekhyun. Tujuh belas tahun mencintai Baekhyun. Tujuh belas tahun persahabatan yang sangat erat. Tujuh belas tahun petualangan dan tatapan-tatapan mengetahui dari semua orang di sekitarnya. Dan akhirnya dia bisa menyantumkan nama untuk alasan.

 **Definite**

.

.

.

.

.

Hi! Finally selesai juga translate ff ini. Hehe, ini pertama kalinya aku mentranslate ff English ke Indonesia. It was pretty hard at first, but I managed heheh. Dengan bantuan google dan juga **mashedpootato** akhirnya selesai juga.

Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, ini pertama kalinya aku mentranslate dan maaf maaf maaf banget kalau ada banyak kalimat yang susah dimengerti:(( namanya juga baru pertama kali hehe. Next time I promise I'll do better hehe. and also sorry for all the typos hehe.

SPECIAL THANKS TO **mashedpootato** , udah mau aku ganggu tanya tanyain terus ini artinya apa itu artinya apa hehe:( makasih senpai wkwk

Oiya dan jangan lupa baca juga ff originalnya di link yang dicantumin di atas. Ff ini ada sekuel nya, sebenarnya lebih ke menceritakan sesuatu yang ada di ff ini secara mendetail dan aku juga berencana untuk mentranslate juga.

Jangan lupa untuk review! Your reviews would mean a lot to me.

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


End file.
